From Ron to Kim
by Crazy4Canes
Summary: Kim Possible is going to Florida for Spring Break with her two best friends Monique and Tara. She meets the guy of her dreams who just happens to be blonde! But when Tara wants him too, will she go to all costs to get this guy?


A young woman wiped the last of the tables at one of Texas's best bars. Her long fire-red hair was pulled into a loose ponytail in the back of her head. It was the day before her and her two best friends, Monique and Tara, were going to Miami, Florida for Spring Break. Kim Possible turned around to see her not-so-secret admirer, Walter Nelson. "Hey Walt. I already told you no, I'm not interested in you," Kim said. Walt looked disappointed. "Please! Can't you give our love a chance?" Walt begged, smiling. "By 'our', you mean your love, right?" Kim said walking to the bucket that sat on a bar seat. "Come on, you know you love me!" Walt said following Kim. Kim was about to answer when Monique and Tara came to her rescue. Kim slipped away and ran to her friends. "Are you ready for all the hot guys we're gonna find at Miami?" Monique squealed. "Is that all we're going to Miami for?" Kim smiled. "No," Tara answered, "We're going to party too!" Tara performed a small dance step, making Kim and Monique chuckle.

The next day, Kim and her friends were at the beach in Florida. There were tons of guys who were extremely hot, but Kim paid no attention to the guys. Tara had already given her number to 4 guys. A couple of guys had hit on Kim and Monique, but Kim turned them down. The trio saw a big party going on at the beach and decided to check it out. Kim looked around while dancing by herself. She spotted a young boy. He had messy blonde hair and freckles that matched his brown eyes. He was slightly muscular and reasonably thin. He didn't have a shirt on, just like his companion that seemed to be hitting on about five girls at once.

* * *

Ron Stoppable watched his friend, Josh Mankey, hit on about five girls at once. This made him chuckle with his other friend Felix. Felix couldn't do much because he had a broken arm at the time. Ron looked around and spotted a young girl with long red hair. She was wearing a skimpy bikini top and some very short jean shorts. Ron was watching her dance for a while when Josh saw him staring. "Go ask her for her number!" Josh said, snapping Ron out of his trance. "I…yeah okay," Ron said. He boldly made his way over to the girl, but suddenly and conga line came out of nowhere. Ron lost sight of the girl. "Dammit! This sucks!" Ron said under his breath.

* * *

Kim was walking around the beach later that day, looking for the young boy she had seen. Monique was with her. Tara was at a bar and was going to meet them back at the hotel room. "What are you looking for girl?" Monique said, "You're not still looking for that one guy, are you?" "Duh. He seemed so nice and he was incredibly cute," Kim said, looking over a couple of giggling girls. She saw something on the floor and picked it up out of interest. It said: Whipped Cream Bikini Contest! Looking for Hot Girls! Guys Come and Watch! Kim rolled her eyes.

* * *

On the other side of the crowd, Ron stood looking for the girl he had seen at the beach. Felix and Josh were both at a bar getting something to munch on. Ron looked over a bunch of giggling girls. "Look how cute he is!" Ron heard one of the girls say, "I'm gonna ask him for his number first!" "No way, I am!" Soon all of the girls were running after Ron. He ran into the girl's bathroom accidentally. "Come here often?" a voice said. Ron turned to see the girl he had seen on the beach. "Uh… no. I'm just hiding from some girls," Ron said sheepishly. "I'm Kim," the girl said, holding her hand out. Ron took it and shook it. "I'm Ron," Ron said, deepening his voice to sound a little manlier. Kim chuckled. "Well to help you out…I'm not really supposed to tell you this," Kim said, lowering her voice to a soft whisper, "but the girls' bathroom has a secret escape." She pointed to a large square room. "Are you sure my body will fit through that?" Ron said looking down at Kim. "I'm from Texas, I've seen bigger bodies," Kim joked. The door banged behind them. The two teens rushed over to the window. Kim gave Ron a boost and Ron fell head first out of the window. "Ouch!" Kim heard Ron comment. Kim looked out the window and down at Ron. "Are you okay?" Kim asked. "Yeah I guess," Ron answered. Kim got out her red lipstick and grabbed a paper towel and wrote her number on it. She rolled it up and threw it out the window. "Call me!" Kim called. Then she disappeared from the window. Ron looked down and found that Kim's number had fallen into a puddle. "Shit. This is just great!" Ron muttered. 


End file.
